Girlfriend
by feelsthemagic
Summary: Lily is mad about James's new girlfriend. Sucky summary, but oh well. Based on Avril Lavigne's song. One-shot. First fanfic ever! Please read/review?


Hey hey, you you

Hey hey, you you

"Oy Potter!" Come here!" yelled one Lily Evans. The boy in question, James Potter, looked at Lily and grinned. "Sup, Evans?" he asked.

I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Lily wished you could actually say that. But she couldn't go up to the boy she had hated all through her 6 ½ years at Hogwarts and tell him that. She had an image to keep up.

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

Well, the entire school knew that he liked her. He didn't really try to keep it hidden, asking her out all the time, every day. Lily had kept track- 583 times altogether. But lately he had stopped paying much attention to her and now he had a girlfriend. Something was wrong with the world.

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright

Lily couldn't help finding James (No! Potter!) extremely attractive. Even his annoying habit of running his hands through his hair had become endearing rather than annoying lately. She blushed as she realized that she had been staring.

Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right)

"What is wrong with you?" she screamed at him. "You haven't asked me out once in 3 months and now you have a girlfriend?" James looked bemused. "I thought you hated me asking you out?" "I do! I just- that's not the point Ja-Potter!" Lily stammered. "I want to know why you think Candice Lawley is a person comparable to me!" James raised an eyebrow. "Why would I think that?" he asked. Lily glared at him. "Obviously you liked me, and now you like her, and that means that she and I are similar or something, so spit it out Potter, what is it that is even remotely similar between me and Lawley?"

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Candice Lawley was nothing more than a whore. The entire school knew that. She might be a Hufflepuff, but that didn't stop her from being the school's biggest slut. She had slept with 2/3 of the male population and only had 2 OWLS. So why the _hell _was James (Potter!) going out with her of all people?

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

James laughed. Lily glared. "I don't only like one type of person, Evans. Candice is really nice and funny, and I don't see why you have a problem with her. Unless you're jealous?" Lily blushed furiously. "I am NOT jealous of Lawley, Potter! I'm just curious as to why you've decided to dumb yourself down to the likes of her."

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

James looked abashed for a moment and muttered something under his breath that Lily didn't hear. "What was that?" she asked curiously. James had a remarkable loud, confident voice. What could be so embarrassing that he'd whisper too quietly even for her to hear? James also blushed now. "It was to get you jealous," he repeated.

I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again

Lily should have known. Of course he'd come up with some stupid, lame plan to get her to like him. After all, James had proclaimed his undying love for her over and over again. But instead of feeling annoyed, she felt a smile come on to her face. She quickly hid it, hoping James wouldn't see and get the wrong idea. Which was actually right.

So come over here  
And tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
Ever again

At that moment, all Lily wanted was James to take her in his arms and snog her senseless. Scratch that, first she wanted him to go break up with his bitchy girlfriend.

She's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

At that moment, all James wanted to do was take Lily in his arms and snog her senseless. Scratch that, first he wanted to go break up with his bitchy girlfriend. Being completely honest, he only went out with her because he thought she'd get the biggest rise out of Lily. Apparently it worked.

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Lily knew that if she asked James to break up with Candice, he would. She knew that if she asked him out, he'd say yes. She knew that if she tried even a little, she could have James eating out of the palm of her hand. But she wanted him to make his own moves.

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

James reached over and hugged her after the longest time. Lily immediately stiffened but slowly relaxed and hugged him back, albeit a bit tentatively. Suddenly he broke free and ran over to where his girlfriend was sitting, gossiping with her equally slutty friends. "Candice- we're over. Sorry," he panted out, and then ran back over to Lily. Lily stifled a laugh at the look on Candice's face. She didn't look upset or anything, because she didn't really like James all that much, but she definitely looked angry.

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend ( No Way!)

_Oh yeah. Don't need to worry about the girlfriend anymore, _Lily thought. She watched James sprint back over to her and anticipated him asking her out in the next couple seconds. He didn't disappoint.

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me ( No Way!)  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret ( Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend ( No Way!)

"lily, do you want to go out with me?" asked James, out of breath by now. Lily smiled. "Sure James," she replied sweetly. James stared at her, unsure whether to whoop, faint, or get his ears checked. "Did you…just…say yes?" he asked. "lily gave him a small peck on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" she asked. James stared at her. His ears _were _normal then. He decided to leave the whooping for later. He fainted.

Lily looked down at him. Oh crap.  
Hey Hey!


End file.
